Lovely Warm Spring
by wenjing10
Summary: This is the actual ending of the story "Happy 15th Birthday to Twins of the Eastern Caverns". Be warned as this contains mature content.


So this is the actual ending of the story "Happy 15th Birthday to Twins of the Eastern Caverns".

Warning: Mature content.

* * *

Junjie and I felt better a few days after the incident that I fell into the icy water. I was extremely grateful that Junjie saved my life. Today, I was in the bathroom. The tub was filled with warm water and plum petals. Candles around the tub were lighted up and filled the bathroom with peach blossom scent.

I went inside the tub and let my body to relax in a nice warm hot tub. I felt better than before from a few days ago. I let out a relaxing sigh as most of my body sunk into the water. I closed my eyes since I felt very comfortable.

I had been far too relaxed to notice someone was coming into the bathroom. It was Junjie. He spotted me in the tub, looking peaceful and serene. He smirked and took off all of his clothes. He was now left nothing but a condom on his member. With his good stealth, he sneaked into the tub silently. His actions were so quiet that I was unaware what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes in shock!

"Junjie?!" I was very shocked to see Junjie.

"Hey, sweetie~" he greeted me seductively.

"Junjie! What are you doing here?!" I began to struggle, trying to shake off his arms and went out of the tub.

However, it was no use. He was too strong. He held onto me tight to prevent me from getting away. "Hey, calm down, milady~" he whispered to my ear with the same seductive voice. His voice made me blush.

He started to kiss my neck. My breath deepened due to the pleasure. His lips traced to my left ear and he lightly nibbled it. I sighed in pleasure as Junjie began to warm up my body from the cold that I felt after falling into the icy pond.

He captured my lips and kissed me. I kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck. He hugged me by letting his arms to surround my hips.

All of the sudden, he squeezed my breasts. "Aahh!" I freaked out a little when he did that.

He nuzzled my neck as he massaged my breasts. "Mmmmm~" I moaned, letting Junjie to pleasure me.

He suddenly licked my left cheek a bit. I was surprised by that. He then squeezed my breasts a few times. He pressed them together again and again, making me moan out of pleasure. I felt that I was becoming wetter between my legs. I squeezed my legs together in an attempt to pleasure myself.

"Mmm~ Aaahh~ Jun~" I said. Junjie smirked and pinched my nipples. I was caught in surprise! He twisted them and my breath became deeper. I felt the pleasurable sensation on my chest. I arched my back because of his action. Junjie could feel that my nipples grew hard in anticipation.

"You want it now, huh?" he questioned me playfully.

"Well... I..." I blushed and looked down. He did the same too. He scattered the plum petals on the water. We noticed a small area of blurry water over my groin.

He let his fingers to trace down from my chest to my private area. When he reached there, he gave me a gentle pull around my groin, spreading my opening wider. This caused my wetness to leak out more. The sight made his member hard.

An evil smile was shown on his face as I felt the tip of his member was poking on my entrance. I felt embarrassed and nervous. He grabbed my rear and lifted me up. He dropped me onto his legs - and hard member.

Before I could scream, he quickly kissed me. I screamed into his mouth. With the scent of peach blossom, Junjie went wild. He then thrust me harder, faster and deeper. Our eyes turned dull due to the intense pleasure. Our minds were cloudy. We were getting crazy!

We looked down and scattered the plum petals again. The sight of his hard member moving up and down in me made us hotter and wetter.

"Mmm~ Wen Jing~" Junjie moaned. He was feeling that my walls tightened his member. He ravaged on my neck. I felt even more aroused and I felt like I was choking.

He held my bottoms again and made me go up and down continuously, hoping to increase the pleasure that we were building up. I was giggling like crazy. Junjie looked surprised because I never acted that way. It was due to the pleasure and he was controlling me.

"Love... faster! Come for me!" I pleaded. In response, he thrust me faster.

"Ah... AAAHHH! JUNJIE! I am COMING!" I cried out.

"Me too! I am COMING TOO!" Junjie cried out.

With one last hard thrust, we reached our climaxes and came. Our bodies grew limp and we panted, desperately needed for air. We started to regain our senses again.

"...Oh... Oh my gosh..." I panted.

"Mmmm~" Junjie lied down on the tub beside me.

"Why... why did you... do that...?" I asked him.

"I like to relax in a hot tub with you," he answered with a smile.

"Well..." I rested my head on his shoulders. "I have to admit... having you in the hot tub is the best idea. Maybe we should be together in the tub all the time..."

He chuckled. "I totally love that idea~ Truly romantic~"

We relaxed in the tub until we recovered our strengths.


End file.
